gtafandomcom-20200222-history
A Drop in the Ocean
Wasted Busted LCPD takes a package DeadDodo destroyed |reward = $10,000 Access to Shoreside Vale and Shoreside Vale Safehouse |unlocks = Grand Theft Aero Marked Man Uzi Money |unlockedby = Waka-Gashira Wipeout! |todo = Get a boat and follow the plane!'' ''The plane is now in range. The plane has dropped 1 of 6 packages. The plane has dropped 2 of 6 packages. The plane has dropped 3 of 6 packages. The plane has dropped 4 of 6 packages. The plane has dropped 5 of 6 packages. The plane has dropped 6 of 6 packages. You have all the packages! Take them back to Donald Love. }} A Drop in the Ocean is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by media tycoon and businessman Donald Love from the Love Media building in the Bedford Point district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Claude goes to Donald Love's place looking for more work. A DeadDodo plane is dropping a few packages on the sea and Love wants him to pick them up before anyone else does. After being informed about the plane, Claude gets a car and drives to a boat. He follows the plane, and later on, the plane starts to drop packages. Claude collects all six, and then makes his way back to Love Media Building, all while avoiding the gained attention from the police, to give the packages to Donald. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get a boat and follow the plane. *Pick up each of the 6 packages dropped by the plane. *Take the packages to Donald Love. Reward The reward for this mission is $10,000. Shoreside Vale is also unlocked, finally making all areas in the game available to the player. The missions Grand Theft Aero, Marked Man and Uzi Money are unlocked. Gallery Walkthrough ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at the Love Media Building in Bedford Point to find Donald Love and the Old Oriental Gentleman he rescued earlier practicing martial arts. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|After Love sees Claude, he signals the ending of their practice. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Love informs Claude of a plane, which will be on its' way to the airport. Love tells Claude that the plane will fly over the bay and will drop several packages into the ocean on its' flight. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Love orders Claude to collect all packages dropped before any other person does. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude going back to his vehicle. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|As instructed, Claude is on his way to steal a boat. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude arriving at the docks in Newport to steal a boat. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude, about to steal a Speeder. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude on his way to the plane's location. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude waiting for the plane to get in range of the drop spot. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|The plane is in range. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude collecting the first dropped package. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude collecting the second dropped package. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Claude collecting the third dropped package. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Claude collecting the fourth dropped package. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Claude collecting the fifth dropped package. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS17.jpg|Claude collecting the sixth and final dropped package. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS18.jpg|After collecting all packages, Claude is instructed to take them back to the Love Media Building. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS19.jpg|After gaining high police attention, Claude runs back to his vehicle. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS20.jpg|Claude on his way to the Love Media Building. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS21.jpg|Claude running inside to hand over the collected packages. ADropInTheOcean-GTAIII-SS22.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia * If the player does not pickup the packages in time, then the police will get in their Predator boats (the only police use of Predators in the entire game) and seize the packages, causing the mission to fail. If the cops failed to do their job, they will chase and shoot the player with the built-in guns. * This is the only mission in the game which features the FBI Car, since the player earns a 5-star wanted level. * Although Donald says the plane will come at nighttime, the player can do this mission at any time. * If the plane gets destroyed, the mission will fail. However the packages will not disappear until they have been collected.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RS4jTr0KNE This is also one of the two times the Dead Dodo is featured in the game's missions, the other is S.A.M. * Love left the player a Predator at the exact place where Ray did in the mission Gone Fishing, although using it is the player's choice. * The DeadDodo will continue flying after dropping the final package and will actually land at Francis International Airport, before despawning after reaching the hangar it's parked in during the mission Grand Theft Aero.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaNQoex__LU&t=13m7s Video Walkthroughs References Navigation }}de:Nächtlicher Fischzug Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III